marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Speed Demon (Earth-12041)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-12041 | BaseOfOperations = The Citadel | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Man of Action; Jacob Semahn | First = Marvel's Avengers Assemble Season 1 7 | HistoryText = Speed Demon is an alien superhero from a distant world where he was part of a team of heroes similar to the Avengers called the Squadron Supreme. The people of their world feared their power and turned against them. As a final solution Hyperion destroys his home planet along with his team on it, escaping into space in his Citadel. Dark Avengers Using the Reality Gem, Dr. Spectrum alters reality so the Avengers are all criminals with darker costumes and the Avengers Tower is headquarters of the Squadron. Due to a spike in energy, Iron Man sees the real reality and manages to convince his team to come together. However Spectrum has created a machine that will give him complete control over reality, and plans to alter history so the Avengers were never born. Captain is able to get a hold of the stone and revert reality back to normal. The Squadron leaves with Nighthawk activating charges placed at the base of Avengers tower. The Avengers manage to prevent the structure from falling onto New York in time for J.A.R.V.I.S. to activate the repair systems. | Powers = Peak Human Strength: Speed Demon is as physically strong as a human can naturally be without be categorized as superhuman. At his peak, Speed Demon is able to lift up to 800 lbs. Superhuman Speed: Speed Demon's primary superhuman power is the ability to run, move and think at superhuman velocities. Speed Demon is able to run at speeds faster than the speed of sound, sufficient to allow him to run across water and to allow him to run straight up walls, among various other feats. He can take in information and process it at much faster rates than a normal human, as well as see and hear clearly when moving at super-speed. By using his speed to bounce back and forth extremely quickly, Speed Demon can create after-images, making it appear that he's in multiple places at once. Using his speed, Speed Demon can generate air flow as vacuums of various levels. He can create fierce waves and vacuums of air by shaking a body part very fast. Speed Demon is capable of generating electricity using his superspeed. Superhuman Durability: The tissues of Speed Demon's augmented body are tougher, more resilient and more resistant to certain forms of physical injury than those of a normal human. His body is particularly adapted to resist the natural rigors that moving at such extreme velocities would have on a normal human. An unenhanced human body would experience extreme friction to the skin, muscles, bones and particularly the joints and would result in permanent injury. Speed Demon is also more resistant to impact trauma than a normal human. He can withstand impacts, such as falling from several stories or being repeatedly struck with superhuman force, which would severely injure or kill a normal human while sustaining little to no injury himself. If Speed Demon does sustain any injuries, his body heals much faster and more efficiently than a normal human. Speed Demon's entire body is adapted for superspeed. Superhuman Agility: Speed Demon possesses inhuman bodily coordination, balance, equilibrium and dexterity. He is able to change direction immediately, this allows him to make sharp turns without sliding or losing his balance. Superhuman Reflexes: Speed Demon's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are beyond the natural physical capabilities of the finest human specimen. Body Vibration/Intangibility: Speed Demon has the ability to vibrate any part of his body at different frequencies at will, with varying effects. When done, this is seen as a haze that normal people can't perceive clearly. By vibrating his vocal cords he can also disguise his voice. By vibrating the cells in his body, Speed Demon can phase through people or objects unharmed. He can also seamlessly phase his arm through a person, killing them instantly without outwardly damaging them. This ability can also be used to damage electrical equipment. | Abilities = Expert Combatant: Speed Demon is a good hand to hand combatant. He specializes, primarily, in using various basic street-fighting techniques while moving at superhuman speed. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Like the other members of the , Speed Demon is based on a character from the DC Universe. In his case, the character is The Flash / Barry Allen. The Flash is a character with super-speed and has served as a member of the Justice League of America. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Peak Human Strength Category:Supersonic Speed Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Time Travelers